Spooky House
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Sakura dan Tomoyo pergi ke Tomoeda Park dan masuk kerumah hantu. Suatu Kejutan telah menanti Sakura.


Halo! Yessy disini. Aku baru di fandom ini jadi mohon bantuannya ya…^_^

Akhirnya fanfic ini jadi juga. Padahal aku pertama ngebuatnya sebelum Ujian Akhir Semester. Ya sudahlah akhirnya selesai juga hahahaha…

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan fandom Cardcaptor Sakura Indonesia… terus aku selama ini masih binggung POV itu kepanjangan dari apa ya? saya masih binggung...

Ayo kita mulai ceritanya…

Ngomong-ngomong semua karakter disini punya a...(di death glare ama CLAMP) ya deh…punya kalian..tapi Tomoeda Parknya punya aku ya!

Enjoy….!

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Sakura dan Tomoyo pulang bersama.

"Sakura-chan, besok kamu ada acara?"tanya Tomoyo saat perjalanan pulang

"Hmmm…sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Sebetulnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke Tomoeda Park. Disana ada wahana baru. Besok kan hari minggu bagaimana kalau kita kesana?"

"Wah….aku pasti ikut! Wahana barunya seperti apa?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Yang pasti akan membuatmu terkejut. hohoho"jawab Tomoyo,"Kalau begitu aku harus cepat membuat kostum untuk….."

Sakura dengan cepat memotong perkataan Tomoyo,"Terima kasih..aku pakai baju biasa saja."

* * *

Tanpa terasa…hari minggu pun tiba. Sakura bangun agak awal. Dia mau menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk nanti. Toya yang baru bangun terheran-heran melihat Sakura yang bisa bangun pagi.

"_Ohayo, Kaijuu_…"panggil Toya.

Sakura ingin membalas, tapi ia menekan amarahnya. "_Ohayo Oniichan_. Hari ini aku maafkan."

"Kenapa ada acara istimewa?"

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke Tomoeda Park."

"Sama siapa? Jangan bilang kamu kesana sama _gaki_ itu!"

"Dia bukan _gaki_ namanya Li Syaoran-kun! Lagipula aku perginya sama Tomoyo-chan kok. Ini sarapan sudah siap."

"Gaki tetep aja gaki."bales Toya. Maklumlah dia masih belum menerima hubungan adiknya dengan Syaoran.

Setelah sarapan, Touya langsung pergi kerja (Ayahnya sudah berangkat kerja duluan). Sakura membereskan sarapan mereka dan langsung berganti baju.

* * *

Sakura POV

Aku memakai rok warna pink dan atasan warna ungu. Setelah siap, aku pun pergi ke Taman Penguin. Tomoyo-chan telah menungguku disana. Akhirnya kami pergi ke Tomoeda Park.

Setelah membayar tiket, kami langsung masuk dan menaiki wahana Merry-Go-Round. Karena kata Tomoyo-chan," Lebih baik kita naik wahana yang lain dulu. Setelah itu baru kita ke wahana yang baru itu. Pendek kata supaya lebih seru."

Jadinya kami naik wahananya lainnya seperti Jet Coaster, Ferris Wheel, dll. Sekitar jam 1, kami makan bekalku di (semacam) kursi taman.

"Wah…apa semua bekal ini Sakura-chan yang buat?"tanya Tomoyo-chan.

"Ya..begitulah…maaf kalau tidak bagus."jawabku.

"Tidak apa lagipula kalau ini masakan Sakura-chan, pasti rasanya enak! _Ittadakasimasu." _Tomoyo-chan memakan onigirinya dan berkata,"Enak!"

"_Arigatou. Ittadakasimasu_"

Setelah selesai makan aku pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci tanganku. Saat kembali aku melihat Tomoyo-chan sedang menelpon seseorang dengan handphonenya. Begitu ia melihatku, ia langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa."katanya sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Tadi kamu menelpon siapa?"tanyaku.

"Rahasia! Baiklah sekarang ayo kita ke wahana batu itu."ajak Tomoyo-chan. Dia lagsung menarik tanganku. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Tomoyo-chan akhirnya berkata,"Sudah sampai ini dia wahana barunya."

Aku membaca nama wahananya,"SPOOKY HOUSE." Aku langsung terkejut.

"Tomoyo-chan kamu nggak bilang kalau wahana barunya itu rumah hantu!" seruku.

"Habis Sakura-chan kan tidak tanya." Benar juga selama ini aku belum bertanya apa wahana barunya itu.

"Sakura-chan ayo kita masuk."

Aku mengikuti Tomoyo-chan. Kami mulai mengantri. Saat sampai di depan pintu masuk aku baru menyadari orang yang menjadi petugak adalah…

"Yukito-san, _Naze kokoni?_"

"Ah…Sakura-chan."sapa Yukito-san,"Selamat datang di Spooky House"

"Jangan-jangan oniichan juga disini?"tanyaku

"Ya, Toya berjaga di pintu keluar. Sakura-chan lebih baik kamu masuk, nanti antriannya tambah panjang."

Aku dan Tomoyo-chan pun masuk ke rumah itu. Kata Tomoyo-chan kita harus hati-hati, sebab rumah ini bukan sekedar rumah hantu tapi juga semacam labirin. Hoee…belum apa apa saja aku sudah takut.

Pertama tama kami bertemu dengan zombie. Saking takutnya aku langsung lari tanpa sadar kalau Tomoyo-chan sudah tidak ada di sisiku.

"Tomoyo-chan kamu dimana? Jangan-jangan dia tersesat. Hoe..bagaimana ini?"aku mulai berjalan tanpa arah. Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku

"HOE!" aku langsung berjongkok.

"Jangan teriak. Ini cuma aku."kata orang yang menepuk pundakku.

Suara itu sepertinya aku kenal. Aku berbalik dan melihat siapa orang itu. Ternyata Li Syoran-kun.

"Syaoran-kun! _Naze_?"

"Itu harusnya pertanyaanku."katanya,"Kamu kan takut hantu, kenapa masuk kesini?"

"Habisnya…aku sudah berjanji…..sama Tomoyo-chan."tiba-tiba terdengar suara. Suata itu seperti kelelawar."Hoee!"aku tanpa sadar memeluk Syaoran-kun. Setelah sadar apa yang aku lakukan aku langsung melepas pelukanku,"Maaf…"aku berusaha menyembunyikan mukaku yang memulai memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita jalan. Lebih baik daripada berdiam diri disini."

Aku mengangguk. Kami berdua pun berjalan. Setelah beberapa langkah aku melihat ada hantu."HOE!" teriakku.

"Tenang saja."kata Syaoran-kun,"Itu cuma boneka."

"Tapi kan…."aku hampir menangis saat melihat hantu itu.

"Jangan menangis….kalau kamu takut…kamu boleh pegang tanganku."kata Syaoran-kun.

"_hai." _Aku memegang tangan Syaoran. Kami mulai berjalan lagi. Lama-lama aku memeluk lengan Syaoran-kun karena aku semakin takut berada disini.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita bisa keluar. Kita hanya tinggal memasuki ruangan ini dan menuruni tangga. Dibawah tangga itu nanti akan ada pintu. Jika kita membuka pintu itu kita bisa keluar."kata Syaoran-kun. Kenapa ya? Saat aku mendengar itu aku merasa tenang. Lebih tepatnya aku merasa lebih aman jika ada Syaoran-kun. Aku memerhatikan Syaoran-kun, entah hanya persaanku atau muka Syaoran-kun agak memerah.

Akhirnya kami sampai di ruangan terakhir itu. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada sebuah piano. Saat kami melewatinya, tiba-tiba piano itu mulai berbunyi padahal tidak ada seorang pun yang memainkannya.

"HOEEE!" aku langsung lari menuju tangga. Saat menuruni tangga, aku terpeleset.

"Sakura!"seru Syaoran-kun. Dia berusaha menarikku. Tapi sayang kami berdua jatuh bersama. Aku terjatuh duluan. Punggungku agak sakit soalnya aku terjatuh dalam keadaan terlentang. Saat Syaoran-kun jatuh, ia jatuh diatasku. Tangannya menahan tubuhnya agar dia tidak menimpa aku. Muka kami berdua sama-sama merah. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Wajahnya makin lama semakin mendekat.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN GAKI!"

Kami berdua bangun dan melihat siapa tadi yang berteriak,"_Oniichan_?"

Oniichan langsung memisahkan kami berdua. Dia langsung menatap Syaoran-kun dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan.

"Tapi kenapa _oniichan_ ada disini?"tanyaku.

"Yuki bilang tadi kamu masuk kesini tapi kamu tidak keluar-keluar. Saat aku masuk…"mukaku dan Syaoran tambah merona. Kami bertiga langsung keluar dari Spooky House. _Oniichan_ langsung menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Syoran-kun menemaniku sampai ke rumah. Saat keluar aku baru menyadari….

"Tomoyo-chan! Dia hilang! Tadi aku bersamanya!"

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang."kata Syaoran-kun. Benar saja saat melihat handphoneku ada email dari Tomoyo-chan.

_Sakura-chan, aku ada keperluan mendadak. Maaf ya… aku harus pulang duluan._

_Daidouji Tomoyo._

End

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong sebetulnya Tomoyo tidak pulang. Saat bertemu zombie, ia diam-diam masuk ke pintu rahasia yang mengarak ke ruang CCTV.

"Yes! Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan video Sakura-chan dan Li-kun!" serunya.

* * *

Yessy : "Yee…akhirnya ada 2 fanfic yang selesai ! dan fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Sakura-chan dan Syaoran!"

Sakura dan Syaoran masih dalam keadaa muka merah merona kayak tomat.

Yessy : "Kenapa kalian berdua? Segitu aja mukanya uda merah kayak tomat. Masih mending belum aku buat cium beneran."

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, dan Toya : "AAPAAA?"

Tomoyo : "Hore! Nanti aku bisa punya video Sakura-chan dan Li-kun berciuman."

Toya :"Kamu tidak boleh berteman lagi dengan _gaki _itu!"

Sakura :"_Oniichan_ !"

Yessy : "Toya jangan keterlaluan Sakura dan Syaoran kan di takdirkan bersama."

Mendengar itu Toya tambah marah. Tomoyo masih senang bisa menvideo Sakura dan Syaoran. Sementara Sakura dan Syaoran masih saling berlomba "bermuka merah"

Yessy :"Sekian dari saya. Mohon di review supaya aku bisa menulis lagi cerita tentang Sakura dan Syao…."

Toya :" Tidak! Jangan ada yang review! Jangan sampai adikku bersama _gaki_ itu !"

Kero :"Hei! Kenapa ku tidak muncul?"

Tomoyo: "Kapan Sakura dan Syaoran akan kencan lagi? Aku ingin segera menvideokannya."

Sakura :"Tomoyo-chan….-_-' "

Syaoran :" -_-' "

Bye! Jangan lupa review ya !

* * *

kosakata jepang ( kalo ada yang salah ketik tolong benerin ya!)

Ohayo : selamat pagi

Kaijuu : monster

Oniichan : kakak (cowok)

Gaki : bocah

Ittadakasimasu : selamat makan

Arigatou : terima kasih

Naze kokoni? : kenapa ada disini ?

Naze : kenapa

Hai : baik


End file.
